Un tour en autocar, les enfants ?
by Fruitoxique
Summary: Alors que les élèves de Poudlard sont en deuxième année, le directeur fait à nouveau des siennes et choisit une expédition pour eux. Seulement le seul transport possible se trouve être l'autobus... Quelles surprises cela réservera-t-il à notre cher Professeur de Potions ? Et aux autres ? OS humoristique, personnages caricaturés à l'extrême. NO slash.


Un tour en Autocar, les enfants ?

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je les utilise juste comme mes petits pantins et pour une fois, j'ai pris la liberté de choisir le décor. _

_Voilà chers lecteurs, j'ai complètement craqué et j'ai décider d'écrire, ou plutôt de continuer l'ébauche, d'un OS humoristique qui m'est venue il y a peu. Les personnages sont caricaturés à l'extrême, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas long. J'aime à les tourner en ridicule pour au final obtenir un texte assez... étrange, dirons-nous._

_Enfin sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous apprécierez :) Pour ma part, j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant et en en parlant autour de moi. _

* * *

- Mais vous avez perdu la raison, Albus ! Objecta McGonagall.

- Il est hors de question que je participe à un projet aussi ridicule, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Le directeur se contenta de pouffer de rire devant l'incompréhension de ses professeurs. Il leur proposa un bonbon au citron, que tous refusèrent.

- Voyons, commença-t-il, cela fera plaisir à vos élèves !

Sa voix chevrotante résonnait dans son bureau. Le silence était de marbre. Un regard inquiet s'échangea entre les professeurs respectifs des maisons de Poudlard. Enfin ! Emmener les élèves dans un parc d'attraction moldue ! C'était complètement insensé.

- Et comment voulez-vous que l'on s'y rende ! Objecta Minerva. On ne va pas transplaner au milieu du parc avec une ribambelle de deuxièmes années !

Elle croisa les bras, fière de son intervention. Elle pensait avoir enfin pu clouer le bec au vieux citronné qui leur parlait de son projet depuis plus de deux heures.

- Et bien, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions, dit-il malicieusement en se grattant la barbe. Nous nous y rendrons… en autocar !

La vieille sorcière fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cela, un autocar ? À côté, elle put voir le visage de Rogue perdre toute trace de couleur - s'il y en avait déjà eu auparavant.

L'homme ne savait plus que penser. Ces souvenirs de colonie de vacances traumatisantes remontés à la surface. Un autocar. Rien qu'à l'idée, la nausée lui montait déjà à la figure. Il aurait voulu se persuader que le vieil homme plaisantait, mais il savait bien que non.

- Qu'entendez vous pas « prendre vos dispositions » ? Demanda-t-il en gardant le contrôle sur sa voix.

- Il se trouve que tout est réservé.

Rogue fut tenté de sourire. Dumbeldore avait _réservé _? Il avait prit un téléphone et avait demander bien gentiment « Oui bonjour, agence de voyage ? Je voudrais réservé un autobus pour mon groupe d'élèves. Quoi ? Quelle école ? Euh, Poudlard ! »

Et pourtant, le jour fatidique arriva. Le balafré, la belette et le rat de bibliothèque, ainsi que la fouine et autres encore, étaient présentes, au plus grand malheur du professeur Rogue.

Tous avaient dûs se levé aux petites heures du matin pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tôt à un parc d'attraction au nom totalement biscornu… Du moins, presque autant que Sainte Mangouste ou le Chaudron Baveur.

Il était environ quatre heures du matin, et les élèves attendaient sur un parking au cœur de Londres. Ils avaient reçus pour instructions de ne pas prendre leur cape, et de venir avec des vêtements moldus s'ils en avaient l'occasion.

- Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ridicule ?! Tonna Rogue.

Le jeune garçon devint plus rouge que le kilt qu'il portait.

- Euh… le professeur McGonnagal m'a dit qu'elle avait vu des moldus habillé comme ça.

- Minerva ! Qu'avez-vous été dire à Londubat ?

- Et bien, dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante, chez moi, les hommes moldus se baladent ainsi vêtus.

- J'espère que vous avez omis de dire que les Écossais ne portent rien sous leur kilt !

- Hey la belette, dit Malefoy qui venait d'arriver, joli ce pull, c'est ta mère qui te l'a tricoté ?

Les oreilles du jeune rouquin se teintèrent de rouge, mais l'arrivée de ses amis l'empêcha de rétorquer.

- Hermione, c'est quoi ça ?

- Un jeans, tu ne connais pas ?

- Ben non… C'est quoi comme matière, dit-il en touchant le pantalon.

- Aïe, tu m'as pincée !

- Mr Weasley ! Arrêter de tripoter votre camarade de classe et mettez vous en rang ! Dit Rogue qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Mon père serait super content si je lui en ramenait…

- Haha, Ron, si tu veux, je t'en passerai un des miens qui est trop petit pour moi, dit Harry en voyant l'air énervé d'Hermione.

- En rang par classe ! Cria le Professeur Dumbledore.

Beaucoup d'élève, surtout des Serpentards, étaient vêtu avec leur vêtements d'école, et heureusement pour certains ! Londubat était en kilt, Seamus portait des têtes de morts partout, à peu près comme un punk des années 70. Severus pouvait à peine y regarder.

- Lockart… Tiens, vous venez ?

- Bien évidemment, je ne voulais pas rater cela, je me suis mis sur mon 31 pour l'occasion.

Il était habillé d'une tenue rose fuchsia moulante, comme un héros de BD… enfin, une héroïne de bande dessinée de Marvel.

- Pansy, vous être toute mignonne, dit Gilderoy.

Le bouledogue était en effet vêtu… d'une minijupe affriolante. C'était encore plus terrifiant que Dumbledore en costume-cravate (avec des étoiles, évidemment).

« Tuez moi de suite » Pensa Rogue le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Potter avec Londubat, Granger et Malefoy, … Weasley ?! Vous êtes seul ? Bien, à côté de moi.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla l'enfant.

- Si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez vous installer dans les toilettes du bus.

Le rouquin le regarda sans comprendre, mais connaissant le Professeur, il savait que cela devait être atroce.

- Malefoy, pousse toi, tu prends toute la place ! Dit Hermione.

- Oh tais toi, sang-de…

- Mr Malefoy ! Si j'entends une seule injure sortir de votre bouche, j'enlève 25 points à votre maison ! Dit le Professeur McGonnagal en s'installant à côté du directeur à l'avant du bus.

- Potter ! Dit Malefoy, c'est quoi ces loques que tu portes ?

Celui-ci, vesé que l'on se moque une fois de plus des habits que Dudley lui refilait, sorti sa baguette et jeta un sort en direction de Malefoy. Sort qui se retrouva projeter à cinq centimètre de notre cher professeur de Potions.

- SUFFIT ! Je veux que chaque élève me donne sa baguette, sans exception !

Il passa entre les sièges, prenant à chaque fois les baguettes d'un mouvement sec.

- Londubat, baguette !

- Attendez, je ne la trouve pas, dit le jeune homme en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

- Si vous l'avez mis dans la poche de votre jupe, je n'en veux pas.

- Non non, la voilà, elle était sous mes sandwichs, dit-il en tendant une baguette dégoulinante de nourriture.

Harry lui tendit la sienne, rouge de honte.

Severus se dirigeait vers le fond du bus lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose à sa cheville. Hélas il était trop tard et le voilà qui tombait à la renverse. Il reste une seconde à terre, trop surpris que pour réagir, et pu constater qu'effectivement la jupe de Parkinson, enfin… était vraiment plus qu'immonde.

Il se releva d'un bond.

- QUI A FAIT CA ?

Bien évidemment, des visages angéliques se tournèrent vers lui.

- Potter, vous changez de place ! À côté de moi !

- Non, je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai rien fait je le jure !

- Ce n'est pas la pire tare du monde, Debout !

Harry échangea donc sa place avec Ron, qui ne cachait pas son amusement. Le Gryffondor s'assit côté fenêtre, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Hermione se situait juste derrière lui et ensuite, il y avait Ron et Neville.

- Potter, asseyez vous ! Hurla-t-il quand il vit le garçon à genoux sur son siège, parlant avec Hermione.

- Mais je ne vais pas rester sans bouger !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Ceinture !

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, pas sûr d'avoir saisi le message.

- Mettez votre ceinture ! Minerva faites une annonce !

La veille sorcière se leva et prit le micro que le conducteur - moldu, qui d'ailleurs ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais avait l'habitude de transporter des élève « spéciaux ». Elle regarda étrangement l'objet, le retournant et tirant un peu sur le fil, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

- Parlez dedans, souffla Rogue en frappant son front de sa main.

- Hum, hum, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix. J'exige que tout le monde ici mette sa… ceinture… Celle du siège je veux dire.

Hermione passa sa ceinture et l'attacha, alors que Ron se souvenait de celle qu'il aurait dû mettre avec Harry au début de l'année.

- Malefoy ! Attachez-vous tout de suite ou j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard, dit-elle au blondinet.

- Potter, dit Rogue, ceinture.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me l'attachez de force ? Répondit l'enfant.

- Bonne idée, dit-il en prenant sa baguette.

Qui n'était pas dans sa poche. Il les avait toutes rangées, ça lui était sorti de la tête avec ce gamin impertinent.

Il se releva les manches, ce qui eut pour réaction de le faire réagir. Il attacha sa ceinture et fit mine de bouder, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Harry, ma cousine ma prêter son Game Boy, je te le prête ? Dit Hermione.

- Oui je veux bien, merci, c'est super sympa, dit-il en voyant la console.

Il avait vu plusieurs fois Dudley jouer avec les siens, qu'il finissait toujours pas casser. Harry n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion d'essayer. Il le retourna et sorti la cassette. « Pokémon Or ». Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il avait toujours voulu jouer à Pokémon.

- Je n'ai pas encore le Game Boy Color, alors j'ai pris le mien avec Pokémon Crystal.

Rogue regardait la scène du coin de l'œil. Un Game Boy… Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il en verrait un au sein des élèves de Poudlard.

- Je te laisse un peu t'habituer puis on fera un combat en link d'accord ?

- Oui, dit Harry.

Il avait effectivement compris le principe en regardant Dudley jouer par-dessus son épaule.

- Aussi, ajouta la jeune fille, n'efface pas ma partie s'il te plaît, le cinquième badge m'a donné du fil à retordre !

Le garçon opina et alluma la console. Une petite musique résonna. Enfantine mais entraînante, d'une certaine manière.

- Potter ! Le son ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de musique ridicule !

Il baissa le volume en jetant un regard noir au Professeur. Le jeune homme commença à jouer. Il avait Pikachu dans son équipe, ainsi que Dracaufeu. Il prit le chemin qui s'offrait à lui et se retrouva dans les hautes herbes.

- Combat Pokémon ! -

Le garçon avait visiblement du mal, il était en mauvaise position. On voyait là la façon de faire des joueurs non expérimentés.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment stupide ou vous le faites exprès ? Siffla Rogue. Il faut d'abord l'affaible ou le paralyser, voir l'endormir, puis vous utiliser vos attaques, mais garder des PP si le dresseur garde une guérison, et n'utilisez les attaques puissantes qui nécessitent de passer en tour en dernier ! Et puis, voyons, c'est tout de même logique, ne changez pas de Pokémon si souvent, ils gagneront moins d'XP.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, comme d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui avaient entendus. Ils avaient tous des yeux de merlans frits rivés sur eux.

« Nous allons nous arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute, veuillez ensuite suivre le conseil de vos professeurs » Dit le conducteur lors de son annonce micro.

- Mais Albus, dit le Professeur de métamorphose, nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu.

- Et bien, dit le citronné, il se trouve que j'ai prévu un petit budget pour chaque élève.

Il se frottait les mains tant il en était fier. Minerva ne savait pas, et ne voulais pas savoir comment il avait fait pour en trouver. Il n'existait, du moins pas à sa connaissance, aucun endroit pour convertir de l'argent sorcier en livres sterling.

- Chaque élève suit son maître de maison ! Dit-il une fois le bus garé.

- Et vous Albus ? Demanda la voix grave de Rogue.

- J'ai quelque chose à trouver, dit-il, le regard plus malicieux que jamais.

Rogue frappa à nouveau son front avec la paume de sa main. Il aurait mille fois préféré mourir de la main de Voldemort plutôt que de vivre ça. Cette journée, qui commençait à peine, devait être la pire de toute sa triste vie.

- Serpentard ! Avec moi ! Dit-il de sa grosse voix.

Un moldu qui passait par là, s'arrêta, l'air amusé.

- Sertapen ? C'est un nom d'institut je suppose, quelle drôle de façon de se fagoter ! Vous vous occupez d'un hôpital psychiatrique ?

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, siffla Severus, la mâchoire serrée.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un moldu qui viennent lui donner son avis et le prenne pour un éducateur de gogoles.

Certes parfois il y avait des similitudes avec son métier, mais cela était tout de même une insulte qu'il prit dans son égo.

- Bien, prenez chacun un petit truc à manger, dit le Professeur Mcgonnagal.

Les élèves se suivirent en file jusqu'à la caisse.

- Snickers ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Ria Malefoy avec dédain.

- Pff, c'est du chocolat avec du caramel et des cacahuètes, ignare, dit Harry en sortant. Fier d'une fois pouvoir clouer le bec du blondinet.

- Bien, comment comptez-vous payer Albus ? Demanda Rogue.

- Par carte vasi !

- Vous voulez certainement dire, carte visa ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça avant de revenir avec…

- Une tarte au citron ?! S'exclama Severus. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade !

Arrivé à la caisse, c'est avec une expression incrédule que le directeur regarda le prix s'afficher sur un petit écran, se demandant comment faisaient les moldus pour inventer tout cela.

- Votre moyen de payement ? Demanda machinalement le caissier, avant de regarder les étranges hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

- Carte va… visa ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

- Bien.

Le vieil homme tendit fièrement sa carte au vendeur, surpris de la facilité de payement.

- Euh… Il faut la mettre dans la machine…

Une lueur d'incompréhension brilla un instant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Laissez moi faire, dit un Rogue incroyablement excédé en prenant la carte des mains de son supérieur.

Il introduisit la carte dans l'appareil.

- Albus, pourriez-vous me dire le code ? Et… Discrètement !

- Bien, uhm… C'est mon année de naissance… 1881.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention à l'employé qui ne souhaitait désormais qu'une seule chose, les voir partir ! Jamais il n'avait tels spécimens auparavant. Ceux-là… Plus qu'étrange, certainement une caméra cachée.

Tous remontèrent dans le bus, avant que le chauffeur à moitié ivre mort à force de faire face à leurs âneries, ne reprenne la route.

- En fait, dit le directeur, tout fier de lui, j'ai prit deux tartes, ainsi nous pourrons diviser pour que chacun ait un bout !

- Trop sympathique, irona Rogue.

Le vieux barbu, qui, contrairement aux élèves, avait encore sa baguette, coupa d'un geste la tarte en autant de morceaux que le nombres de personnes présentes.

- Je suis déjà tout émoustillé à l'idée de goûter, dit Lockart en salivant.

Chaque élève reçu sa part sur une assiette en carton.

- Potter, je peux te parler ? Dit Malefoy une fois son assiette acquise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répondit l'autre garçon.

- Potter, vous maison sont peut être rivales, mais cela ne vous interdit pas de lui parler !

C'est l'air plus qu'en colère qu'Harry rejoint le blondinet.

- Je voulais tes conseils de moldus pour quelques choses, je me disais que la sa… que Granger n'apprécierait pas.

Harry le regarda, dubitatif, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire là-dedans ? Malefoy, un conseil ? Non mais sans blague, c'était le monde à l'envers en dehors de Poudlard .

- On m'a dit que mettre ceci dans la nourriture de quelqu'un pouvait être… amusant.

Il sorti un petit flacon de sa poche. Harry le prit délicatement dans ses mains et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

« Huile de Ricin ».

Il sourit. Mais, s'il lui demandait conseil, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé ! Quoique… avec Malefoy, comment être sûr de quelque chose ?

- Je te donne un conseil… si tu me fiches la paix pendant le trajet.

- Oh oh, on marchande Potter… Vendu !

- Mais… qui vises-tu ?

- Lockart, évidemment.

Harry retourna s'asseoir en souriant… Pour une fois que le Serpentard avait une bonne idée. Une farce qu'il ne le concernait pas. Tant qu'à faire, ce ne pouvait qu'être drôle.

Suivant les indications du Gryffondor, le jeune homme versa une bonne dose de liquide dans son morceau de tarte, auquel il avait à peine touché.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur, dit-il en s'approchant de sa proie. Je n'aime pas trop alors je me demandais si vous la vouliez.

- Oh, comme c'est aimable Mr Malefoy, mais si vous voulez me voir, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'apporter à manger, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Par contre, je me ferais une joie de la déguster.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, les effets se firent sentir.

- Je crois que je vais… utiliser les toilettes du car. Dit l'homme en rose avec un air inquiet.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Rogue fût amusé. Il avait en effet suivi la manœuvre des deux enfants, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas souhaiter s'interposer.

Une odeur nauséabonde empesta le bus alors que des cris retentirent, provenant des toilettes.

- Aaah, ça bouge tout le temps. Merde !

- C'est le cas de le dire, remarqua Malefoy.

Londubat, envahi par l'odeur émanant des WC et du ballottement constant du véhicule, eu juste le temps de prendre son sac avant d'y remettre son déjeuner...

_Et tous reprirent leur périple pour se rendre au parc d'attraction…_


End file.
